Sir Lancelot
Sir Lancelot is the Athurian Legend persona of Shadow the Hedgehog. He is reffered to as the Ultimate Knight and is the closest knight to King Arthur as he is King Arthur's nephew. He is a Knight of the Round Table and only appeared in Sonic & the Black Knight. He wields the legendary Arondight, known as the "Sword of the Lake". Role in the Story Lancelot played a role in the story as one of the main three Knights of the Round Table along with Gawain and Percival. He first appears with Gawain and Percival as Sonic fell from the sky. He got orders from King Arthur to slay Sonic on sight. He goes out to find Sonic. He was the first knight that Sonic defeated. However, it is said by Lancelot that he was far too careless in that duel and Caliburn said that Sonic was only lucky. Lancelot next appears at the post credits story as he is to slay Merlina. When Merlina uses the scabbard of Excalibur's power, she makes the knigdom eternal. Lancelot and the knights team up with Sonic. After regaining their swords from Sonic, they set them on a stone to create a barrier around the knigdom. Lancelot along with Gawain and Percival, then gives Sonic their swords to combine with Caliburn so he can transform into Excalibur. After the fight with the Dark Queen, Lancelot and the other knights are in the kingdom garden pondering King Arthur's existance. They soon find out that Sonic was the real King Arthur. Lancelot plays no further story role after this point but appears in an extra boss level, "Lancelot Returns" which is far more difficult than his first fight with Sonic. Completing this level will award you with Medal of Lancelot which changes the background music to All Hail Shadow and will unlock Sir Galahad as a playable Multiplayer character. Quotes "Knave the Hedgehog? A fitting name" - Lancelot teasing Sonic's rank as a knight. "Did I not tell you that I am the Ultimate Knight?" - Lancelot after winning a battle in Multiplayer "May I have your name, apprentice knight?" - Lancelot asking Sonic for his name in his fight against him. "I was far too careless, tsk" - Lancelot after losing to Sonic in thier first duel. "I thought I was the Ultimate Knight" - Lancelot after losing to Sonic in their second duel. "All's well that ends well" - Lancelot when achieveing 3 Mastery Stars. "'Twas a trifling matter" -Lancelot when achieving 4 Mastery Stars. Gallery Artwork File:LancelotK.png|''Sonic & the Black Knight'' Screenshots File:ArchieLancelot.jpg|''Archie Sonic the Hedgehog'' File:Knights.jpg|''Archie Sonic the Hedgehog'' File:3K.jpg|''Sonic & the Black Knight'' File:Lancelot.jpg|''Sonic & the Black Knight'' File:FL.jpg|''Sonic & the Black Knight'' File:Knights2.jpg|''Sonic & the Black Knight'' File:Fight_Fight_Fight.jpg|''Sonic & the Black Knight'' File:Lancelot VS Sonic.jpg|''Sonic & the Black Knight'' File:Chaos Blast.jpg|''Sonic & the Black Knight'' File:The Knights of the Round Table.jpg|''Sonic & the Black Knight'' File:Dreamsknigths_2.jpg|''Sonic & the Black Knight'' File:EXL.jpg|''Sonic & the Black Knight'' Category:Characters Category:Non-robotic characters